disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Король Фредерик
Король Фредерик ( ) — второстепенный персонаж диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма «''Рапунцель: Запутанная история». Он — отец Рапунцель и муж королевы Арианны. О персонаже Описание В оригинальном мультфильме король Фредерик, как говорили, был любимымкоролём в Короне, а также был смертельно предан своей семье. Когда Рапунцель была похищена нечестивыми Матушка Готель, он был опустошен и оставался таким в течение следующих лет до такой степени, что годовщина исчезновения Рапунцель довела его до слез даже восемнадцать лет спустя. Однако в тот момент, когда его дочь была возвращена, король Фредерик обнял свою восстановленную семью и, как видно из "Рапунцель: Дорога к мечте''", поклялся никогда не позволять ничего случиться с ними снова, особенно Рапунцель. Действия Готеля довели Фредерика до вполне понятного параноидального состояния. Вероятно, страдая от посттравматического стрессового расстройства, Фредерик расправился со своими силами безопасности по всему королевству. Несмотря на его подавляющую радость по поводу возвращения Рапунцель, он, по общему признанию, не смог отделить "отца от короля", поэтому создал законы, правила и ограничения, которые ограничили свободу Рапунцель в надежде предотвратить другую катастрофу, подобную похищению его дочери от рук Готель. Это создает напряженность между Фредериком и Рапунцель, но, несмотря на его твердое отношение к этому вопросу, Фредерик старается изо всех сил, чтобы Рапунцель чувствовала себя счастливой и довольной своей новой жизнью. Однако его постоянная потребность хранить секреты и отсутствие доверия к дочери только еще больше отдаляет их друг от друга. Поэтому и Рапунцель, и Юджин сравнивали Фредерика с Готелем. Личность Несмотря на свою твердость, Фредерик по сути своей добрый и благородный правитель. Он очень заботится о короне и ее народе и проявляет большое сострадание и уважение к своим подданным. Фредерик не принимает доброту и верность как должное; как упоминалось в "Королева на один день", Фредерик смог распознать доброту в бывших жуликах, таких как Флинн Райдер и Паб Головорезы, и в свою очередь предоставил им возможности изменить свою жизнь к лучшему, несмотря на пограничный негативный прием, полученный от его сотрудников и подданных. Хотя его действия могут быть сомнительными, Фредерик действует из лучших побуждений. Тем не менее он был в состоянии признать эгоистичный характер своих решений и то, что они причиняли большой вред как его семье, так и его народу. Таким образом, он заставил себя противостоять своим внутренним демонам и измениться к лучшему. В результате были восстановлены отношения между его семьей и подданными, построенные на доверии. Он также, по-видимому, имеет слабое место для детей, поскольку он не хочет, чтобы две маленькие девочки были арестованы после того, как их поймали на краже. Появления ''Рапунцель: Запутанная история Отец Рапунцель и муж королевы Арианны, Фредерик является правителем Короны. Он сначала замечен больным ложем своей жены, когда она тяжело беременна их дочерью и освещает фонарь с Арианной позже после рождения Рапунцель. Каждый год в день рождения Рапунцель Фредерик и Арианна выпускают фонарь для своей дочери. Он замечен, выпуская фонарь снова, ночь Рапунцель прибывает с Флинн Райдер, чтобы посмотреть, как плавают фонари. Он тихо плачет, готовясь к запуску первого фонаря, и его утешает Арианна. Эти сцены показывают, что у него и Арианны есть близкие и любящие отношения и что они все еще скорбят о своей потерянной дочери. Фредерик возвращается на сцену ближе к концу, когда Рапунцель возвращается, чтобы воссоединиться с ним и Арианной. Затем он снова улыбается и обнимает Рапунцель и Арианну. Хотя Фредерик, как Арианна и многие другие второстепенные и второстепенные персонажи, не говорит, у него есть яркие и живые эмоции на лице и языки тела, которые громко и ясно выражают его мысли и идеи. Рапунцель: Счастлива навсегда В короткометражном фильме, Рапунцель и день свадьбы Евгения, наконец, прибыл. Фредерик, очевидно, присутствует в день и ходит Рапунцель по проходу. Проводив дочь к алтарю, он сел рядом с женой, наблюдая за церемонией, пока священник произносил брачные обеты. Спросив Максимус и Паскаль о кольцах, все, включая Фредерика, были потрясены, увидев двух животных, покрытых смолой, и неловко уставились, когда они подняли кольца к счастливой паре. Обменявшись кольцами, священник официально объявил Рапунцель и Юджина женатыми. Фредерик обнял свою жену, в то время как остальные зрители приветствовали его. Рапунцель: Дорога к мечте Происходя через шесть месяцев после ''Рапунцель: Запутанная история и до событий Рапунцель: Счастлива навсегда, Фредерик очень рад, что Рапунцель снова находится в святости замка. По мере приближения ее коронации Фредерик напоминает своей дочери, что обязанности принцессы важны как для королевства, так и для их семьи, несмотря на то, как много времени они могут занять. Рапунцель просит немного простоя, но Фредерик считает, что это было бы излишним, и что Рапунцель просто нужно некоторое время, чтобы освоиться в образе жизни. Кроме того, в рамках подготовки к коронации Фредерик повысил безопасность в короне, включая стену, блокирующую королевство от остального мира. Эта стена и властная природа ее отца в целом заставляют Рапунцель чувствовать себя пойманной в ловушку и ограниченной. С помощью своей служанки Кассандры Рапунцель пересекает стену короны и отправляется в мир, окружающий ее на ночь. Во время прогулки она находит таинственные скалы, которые заставляют ее волшебные золотые волосы возвращаться. Вернувшись в замок, Фредерик и Арианна обсуждают паранойю первого, и это побуждает короля по крайней мере пересмотреть свои методы защиты Рапунцель. На коронации, однако, Фредерик почти становится жертвой заговора мести во главе с пиратом по имени Леди Кейн. Рапунцель защищает своего отца и других королевских гостей, используя свои волосы в качестве оружия и борясь с пиратами. После ареста Кейна Рапунцель объясняет правду своему отцу о волосах. В ответ Фредерик пытается объяснить причины своего чрезмерного покровительственного поведения, объясняя, что после похищения его дочери восемнадцать лет назад "часть его умерла", и с тех пор он не может избавиться от беспокойства, что новая опасность всегда рядом. Таким образом, он чувствует, что возвращение волшебных волос может привлечь угрозу, подобную Готель, и таким образом принимает новый закон, который запрещает Рапунцель покидать пределы королевства без его согласия. Он также приказывает своей дочери никогда не говорить о магии любого рода с этого момента, все это доводит ее до слез. Фредерик, между тем, может только повесить голову от вины и разочарования в этом, поскольку он втайне чувствует, что делает ужасную вещь со своей дочерью. ''Рапунцель: Новая история Фредерик появляется в серии, происходящей сразу после ''Рапунцель: Дорога к мечте, где он продолжает управлять королевством, а также находит время, чтобы расти и развиваться как человек, в частности, в его отношениях с Рапунцель. В "[[Что за волосы?!|''Что за волосы?!]]", через неделю после того, как Фредерик и Рапунцель поссорились, выяснилось, что ни один из них не говорил друг с другом об этом деле, что сильно отвлекает Фредерика от его обычной деятельности. Арианна уговаривает его поговорить с дочерью, но он отказывается. В "гнев безжалостной Рут" Фредерик находит дневник Рапунцель, раскрытый, и с любовью просматривает иллюстрации своей дочери. Однако вскоре он обнаруживает, что иллюстрации-это резюме недавних рискованных приключений его дочери в королевстве. Опасаясь, что Рапунцель попадет в беду, несмотря на подчинение его закону пребывания в стенах короны, Фредерик приказывает капитану охраны удвоить охрану Рапунцель. Рапунцель быстро замечает это и становится мотивированным, чтобы противостоять ее отцу на его защите. Прибыв в покои своего отца, Рапунцель находит короля в расстроенном состоянии. Он торопливо обнимает дочь и признается ей в любви. Рапунцель приходит к пониманию, что действия ее отца происходят из подлинной любви, и в ответ, решает сохранить свои чувства нераскрытыми, просто возвращая его чувства. В эпизоде "поиски Вариана" Фредерик очень расстроен и сердит, когда Рапунцель снова поднимает черные скалы, после того, как ей приснился кошмар. Когда Рапунцель продолжила требовать ответов, он повел ее в свою комнату планирования. Он показал ей черные флажки, изображавшие таинственные скалы, и заявил, что тщательно убирал их, чтобы предотвратить откровенную панику. Когда Рапунцель уходит, выражение лица короля меняется на беспокойство и печаль. В конце эпизода выясняется, что король Фредерик намеренно лгал своей дочери. Мало того, что он не избавился от камней, он также послал охранников в маскировке, чтобы захватить Рапунцель, прежде чем она найдет секретный свиток, который содержал информацию о связи между волосами Рапунцель и странными камнями. В следующем эпизоде, “Алхимик возвращается”, король Фредерик сталкивается с Рапунцель тем, что он не только лгал ей, он послал своих охранников за ней, чтобы помешать ей получить секретный свиток о связи между волшебным золотым цветком и черными камнями. Фредерик защищает себя, говоря, что он делал то, что было лучше для Короны, и что более важно, Рапунцель. Независимо от того, насколько Рапунцель требует правды, он продолжает говорить ей, что она не готова к реальному миру. Затем Рапунцель срывается с места, но не раньше, чем заявляет, что кто-то еще однажды солгал ей и сказал, что она не готова к реальному миру. Фредерик понимает, что Рапунцель сравнивает его с матерью Готель и явно обижен сравнением, но все еще не говорит Рапунцель правду. Позже в эпизоде выясняется, что еще одна тайна, которую скрывал Фредерик, заключалась в том, что волшебный цветок все еще существовал и что он был в Королевском хранилище. В первом финале сезона, "секрет падения Солнца", Фредерик зашел так далеко, что заключил Рапунцель в ее башне спальни, включая решетки на ее окне, чтобы защитить ее, после того, как один из автоматов Вариана автоматы атаковал. Его жена не соглашалась с его действиями, но не могла заставить его передумать. Позже, после того как его жена была похищена, он сломался в своей спальне, пораженный горем, потеряв еще одного члена своей семьи из-за похищения. Когда Рапунцель утешает его и говорит ему, что это не его вина, Фредерик отвечает, что "это" его вина. Он раскрыл свой последний секрет о том, что произошло в ночь, когда родилась Рапунцель. Он был предупрежден Квирином, что, взяв Солнца], он обрушит тьму на королевство со смертельными последствиями. Он не внял предостережению и воспользовался цветком. Он показал, что знал о черных камнях все время и знал, что они были связаны с Рапунцель. Не в силах снова потерять ее, он постоянно следил за ней. Он также заявил, что пытался удалить камни, но когда он не мог, он решил игнорировать их и надеялся, что все остальные будут. Эти действия были не от короля, а от отца. Некоторое время спустя Фредерик присоединился к Рапунцель, когда они отправились на спасательную миссию, чтобы спасти королеву, только чтобы попасть в ловушку Вариана. Он потребовал, чтобы Вариан отпустил их, что было быстро проигнорировано. Он беспомощно стоял рядом, пока алхимик угрожал заманить Арианну в янтарь, если Рапунцель не поможет ему освободить отца своими волосами. Когда это не сработало, Король отвез свою семью в безопасное место только для того, чтобы увидеть, как его дочь оказалась в ловушке в черных скалах. Затем он стал свидетелем того, как Рапунцель использовала камни, чтобы остановить Вариана, и увидел, что они стали тропой, ведущей из королевства. Пообещав помочь как Вариану, так и его отцу, Фредерик признался, что наконец-то увидел, что Рапунцель-сильная личность, которая может сама о себе позаботиться. Он дал ей разрешение следовать за скалами, чтобы принять свою судьбу, заявив, что когда она будет готова вернуться, фонари осветят путь назад Фильмы Однажды в сказке Фредерик и Арианна делают краткое появление в конце эпизода "Башня", где они видели воссоединение с Рапунцель после многих лет разлуки. Интересные факты *Интересно, что к концу ''Рапунцель: Дорога к мечте паранойя Фредерика делает его похожим на матушку Готель, поскольку он запрещает Рапунцель свободу, которую она жаждет. Разница в том, что Фредерик действовал из искренней любви, а Готель - из эгоизма за власть волос. *В Как И Флинн Фредерик упоминает, что у него была обширная военная подготовка. *По словам Рапунцель в Как И Флинн, Фредерик любит рассказывать анекдоты, хотя они не очень хороши. *В оригинальной сказке, на которой основан Рапунцель: Запутанная история, родители Рапунцель (которые не были королевской семьей) жили по соседству с ведьмой и часто восхищались тем, насколько велик ее сад. В то время как мать Рапунцель была беременна, отец Рапунцель пробрался в сад, украл некоторые из овощей, растущих и попался. Ведьма отпустила его в обмен на ребенка, которого они с женой ждали. После этого их никто не видел. Галерея Скриншоты thekingfromtangled.jpg thekingandqueenfromtangled.jpg The King with a crown.jpg Rapunzel's birh celebration.jpg TANGLED 3978.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10395.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps-10402.jpg thekingandqueenfromtangled3.jpg thekingfromtangled3.jpg Royal Family Reunited - Tangled.jpg tumblr lyw6mcyBbL1r7e13co1 1280.jpg Once Upon a Time - 3x14 - The Tower - Rapunzel's Father.jpg|Король в Однажды в сказке Before Ever After 3.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-42.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-44.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-45.png Rapunzel and Frederic's argument.jpg Rapunzel's sketch of Frederic.jpg|Дневник Рапунцель эскиз короля Фредерика, после их эмоционального падения What the Hair 16.jpg What the Hair 23.jpg Rapunzel's Enemy - King Frederic and Rapunzel.jpg In Like Flynn 1.jpg In Like Flynn 13.jpg In Like Flynn 14.jpg In Like Flynn 15.jpg In Like Flynn 5.png In Like Flynn (3).jpg In Like Flynn 20.jpg Under Raps 19.png Under Raps 20.png One Angry Princess 31.png One Angry Princess 33.png Big Brothers of Corona 44.png The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth 16.jpg The Way of the Willow 25.jpg The Way of the Willow 17.png The-Way-of-the-Willow-4.png The Way of the Willow 38.jpeg The Way of the Willow 33.jpg The-Way-of-the-Willow-13.png The Way of the Willow 28.jpg Queen for a Day 22.jpg Queen for a Day 23.jpg Queen for a Day 9.jpg Queen for a Day 30.jpg Queen for a Day 31.jpg Queen for a Day 58.jpg Queen for a Day 68.jpg Queen for a Day 71.jpg Queen for a Day 76.jpg Not in the Mood 15.png Not in the Mood 27.jpg Not in the Mood 31.jpg Not in the Mood 33.jpg Not in the Mood - Rapunzel and Frederic.jpg The Alchemist Returns 11.JPG Secret of the Sun Drop 44.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 73.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 75.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 26.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 27.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 80.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 88.png Secret of the Sun Drop 9.png Frederic Writing a Letter to Rapunzel.jpg Happiness Is... (8).jpg Happiness Is... (11).jpg Happiness Is... (15).jpg Happiness Is... (35).jpg Happiness Is... (30).jpg Rapunzeltopia 3.jpg Rapunzeltopia 7.jpg Beginnings (1).jpg Beginnings (4).jpg Beginnings (3).jpg Beginnings (27).jpg Beginnings (21).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (3).jpg Varian2.png The King and Queen of Hearts (55).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (28).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (5).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (4).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (11).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (61).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (6).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (9).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (8).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (24).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (47).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (49).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (2).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (1).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (12).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (54).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (29).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (31).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (17).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (33).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (19).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (21).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (22).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (23).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (14).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (35).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (36).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (34).jpg The King and Queen of Hearts (20).jpg Разное Visual development for King Frederic 1.jpg Visual development for King Frederic 2.jpg Queen Arianna and King Frederic concept.jpg ArtOfRap0149.jpg ArtOfRap0150.jpg ArtOfRap0151.jpg Tales of Rapunzel 4 - The Search for the Sundrop.png Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Королевские особы Категория:Монархи Категория:Персонажи «Рапунцель» Категория:Родители Категория:Немецкие персонажи Категория:Короли Категория:Супруги Категория:Персонажи «Однажды в сказке» Категория:Взрослые Категория:Дворянство Категория:Анимационные персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи видеоигр Категория:Герои